kartka_z_kalendarzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
5 listopada
5 listopada — dzień, w którym w czasie I wojny światowej wykonano pierwszy krok ku niepodległości Polski. Co ciekawe, wykonali go Niemcy... Święta Dzień Guya Fawkesa thumb|left|Szkoda, że to tylko fajerwerki, a nie wybuch Sejmu ;-;Remember, remember, the fifth of November, gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot."Pamiętaj, pamiętaj, dzień piąty listopada, spisek prochowy i zdradę. Nie widzę powodów, by proch i zdrada zostały kiedykolwiek zapomniane."Osoby, które oglądały film V jak vendetta z pewnością wiedzą z czym związany jest ów cytat i to święto. 5 listopada 1605 Guy Fawkes postanowił podłożyć bombę w angielskim parlamencie, innymi słowy zrobić to, co większość Polaków chciałaby zrobić z Sejmem. Dziś mówi się, że Guy Fawkes to jedyny człowiek, który poszedł do parlamentu w uczciwych zamiarach. Niestety, nie udało mu się. Został schwytany i po torturach skazany na śmierć poprzez złamanie karku, wyprucie wnętrzności i poćwiartowanie. Rocznica jego spisku jest dla Brytyjczyków okazją do świetnej zabawy z fajerwerkami oraz stała się też głównym motywem wspomnianego filmu V jak vendetta. Wydarzenia Śmierć Kazimierza Wielkiego 5 listopada 1370 roku odszedł z tego świata Kazimierz III Wielki - ostatni Piast na tronie polskim. Oczywiście jak wiadomo, zostawił Polskę murowaną i to dosłownie. Za jego panowania wzniesiono w Polsce kilkadziesiąt zamków i murów miejski wokół najważniejszych miast. Założył też Akademię Krakowską - drugą wyższą uczelnię w naszej części Europy, rozwijał handel i rzemiosło, powiększył obszar kraju dwukrotnie, zajmując Ruś Halicką i szereg innych ziem. Jego nabytki terytorialne na wschodzie miały jednak swoją cenę - nie mógł dostatecznie zadbać o ziemie zachodnie i zrzekł się praw Polski do Śląska, który powrócił w nasze granice dopiero w 1945 roku. Jego panowanie stworzyło podwaliny, na których powstała później Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów. Nie miał męskiego potomka, choć w życiu prywatnym był prawdziwym "ogierem". Na nim wygasła dynastia Piastów na tronie polskim, lecz nie był on ostatnim Piastem w ogóle. Piastowie mazowieccy przetrwali do 1526 roku. Jednak najbardziej długowieczną była linia Piastów śląskich - ostatni Piast śląski w linii męskiej zmarł w roku 1679, a ostatnią przedstawicielką płci pięknej tej dynastii była Karolina, księżniczka legnicka, która zmarła w roku 1707. Akt 5 listopada thumb|Obwieszczenie z tekstem aktu.5 listopada 1916 roku cesarzowie Niemiec i Austro-Węgier wspaniałomyślnie zgodzili się na utworzenie Królestwa Polskiego. Oczywiście miało być ono bardzo okrojone terytorialnie i oczywiście miało być marionetką w rękach Niemców. Oczywiście nasi zachodni sąsiedzi nie wydali zgody na utworzenie zalążka Polski za darmo - w zamian oczekiwali, że Polacy zaczną zgłaszać się na ochotnika do służby wojskowej pod ich rozkazami i w ten sposób Niemcy mieli zyskać mięso armatnie. Akt 5 listopada miał jednak ogromne znaczenie symboliczne i dyplomatyczne. Państwa Ententy nie mogły pozostać bierne wobec tej deklaracji, więc Rosja ogłosiła, że w razie swojego zwycięstwa utworzy Królestwo Polskie składające się ze wszystkich Polskich ziem, ale połączone unią z Rosją. Mocarstwa zachodnie poszły jeszcze dalej - prezydent USA Woodrow Wilson ogłosił konieczność utworzenia niepodległej polski, składającej się z wszystkich ziem bezsprzecznie polskich i mającej bezpieczny dostęp do morza. W ten sposób akt 5 listopada stał się pierwszym krokiem do niepodległości naszego państwa. Był jak kamyczek, który pociągnął za sobą lawinę. Kategoria:Listopad